A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic ballast for fluorescent or HID lamps.
B. Discussion of Related Art
Fluorescent or HID lighting is widely used in office buildings, shopping centers, warehouses, libraries and school classrooms. Fluorescent or HID lamps require a ballast to work properly. In the US lighting industry, the National Electrical Code requires that all ballast lead wires are to be attached to each individual ballast, either for electronic ballast or electric-magnetic ballast and at least #18 gauge (about 0.92 mm) or thicker solid insulated wire.
Ballasts are typically made with a metal box enclosing a number of different electronic components within the metal box housing. Ballasts are traditionally surface mount with wires extending from the bottom of the box housing or from the side of the box housing. This requires that lighting components be stocked with ballasts having wires coming out of the side and also with ballasts having wires coming out of the bottom with studs.
Electronic ballast can be secured to a junction box by a wide variety of means, such as by nuts and bolts or other connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,727 issued to inventor Strange on Aug. 24, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference shows a universal mounting plate for lamp ballasts.